Zootopia ZCOP episode: Sea Knights
by Dan Rush
Summary: The sea borne police of the ZPD Special Boat Squadron enforce the law on the waters of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia**

 **zcops**

 **SEA KNIGHTS**

By Dan 1966

(c) Zootopia 2016. Walt Disney Animated Studios

(c) COPS (on-going television series)

For Fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain expected nor desired. All rights respected.

Forewords: Another script for a "COPS" episode filmed in Zootopia. This time the cameras follow the ZPD's water borne members of the Sea Knights Precinct who maintain the law on the water ways and respond to emergencies like boaters in trouble, attempted suicides, Water way enforcement and drug interdiction.

 **Part 1**

(Sharp entry from black)

Zootopia TV station LOGO

Opening ZCOPS "Sea Knights" based title video with end narration: ZCOPS is filmed on location with the mammals of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade from black)

 **Scene Location: ZPD Special Police Water-Craft Squadron Precinct 5 SPWCS5 based at Harbor Street, North Savanna Central.**

Scene Description: The view starts out with an overhead view of Precinct 5 and the line of docked police boats. The Precinct has ten boats total (Seven in the water and three in maintenance rotation) The camera then comes down to focus on two mammals coming out of their car and pulling their bags of gear from the trunk as they arrive for the day shift. Both of them are otters.

Officer One: Boxy Beumark (5 years in the ZPD)

Officer Two: Keith Kullcutter (6 years in the ZPD)

The camera follows the otters as they enter the main precinct house and greet other members. They then enter a locker room to change.

Boxy: (voice) I'm Boxy Beumark. I've been with the ZPD for 5 years now and with Special Boats going on two. Myself and Officer Kullcutter specialize in underwater work. Inspection, rescue and when things get bad? Recovery.

Keith: (In the locker room speaking to the camera) Most of the mammals who work special boat are water oriented types...Otters, Seals, Polar Bears, sea birds. We even have electric eels for those times when you need to subdue someone who thinks it's smart to take us on in the water and get real stupid.

Boxy: Oh...like that inebriated hippo last week?

Keith: Yeah….this intoxicated Hippo got lippy because his boat wasn't up to code so he thought he could get belligerent, throw some of our guys overboard and then he jumped into the water and tried to swim away. Officer Shrader who's an electric eeel, nailed him right in the butt, seven amps and zzzzzzzz….good thing Hippos float well.

Scene: Keith and Boxy walk into the "Tackle Box" (bull pen) for the morning meeting where both water borne and land born mammals are "shooting the snoot"

Keith hops into his chair next to Officer Sunny Noco, a California Harbor Seal.

Keith: Morning "Snow Cone"

Officer Noco: Hey! Did you get that text about the Salmon prices at Fin-sters?

Keith: That's pretty awesome! A dollar fifty a pound? They must be having a good run this season?

Officer Noco: I got a big one and dipped it in that sea based marinade sauce you get from Pa-choe-keys in Tundra Town? Oooooo….I was melting Keith, I swear….delicious raw marinaded fish is the bomb with that sauce.

Keith: (To the camera) Guys like "Snow Cone" do more deep diving work? They handle the mammals we can't pull out or recover depending on the call? The Seals also go after "deep packs" you know….bags of narcotics the pushers think they can hide deep?

Scene: The Chief of Special boats walks into the "Tackle Box". Chief Brunty is a Polar Bear from Tundra Town. Polar Bears also being numerous in special boat because they too are excellent in the water.

Chief Brunty: Morning Knights!

The officers in the room grunt back: ROO! ROO! ROO! KABANG!

Chief Brunty: Pass down from the night crew. Pretty quiet except for a small bust in the inner-ways near Kapok Cove. Boat Two during a surprise worthiness inspection snagged a fourty footer carrying 200 pounds of Khat with two apprehended and processed for possession with attempt to distribute. Everyone praise night crew…

The officers in the room grunt back: ROO! ROO! ROO! ROO! ROO! ROO! KABANG!

Brunty: First on the list? Can anyone tell me what happens this morning? Sinjin?

Sinjin: (Asian Sea Crane) Yes Sir. Today is high school graduation day.

Brunty: Yes...today is senior graduation which means party boats all over the place. Same drill as every year….check registrations, seaworthiness, safety items and who's drinking and not drinking. If there's any underage'rs on the boat? Run the breath test. Anything but illegal intoxication? First they get a warning, next a citation, last they get the sea-boot and depending on the offense? The chill locker. There must be no less than two Mammals who are not under the influence.

Brunty: Second item on the list? Twenty random boat checks for the standard stuff. Violations get tickets. If you run the registration and they have priors? Impounding or the chill locker.

Brunty: Last item. The folders on your desks are description marks for haulers and pushers. Sinjin? Sky high? Breezer? Dash? (All Asian Sea Cranes) You're our eyes on top today so keep your eyes out and call as you see em.

Brunty: Operational boats today are 2….3….5….6…..7….8…..and 9. Assigned patrol areas are laid out. Let's keep it safe on the water today and be absolutely professional. Good day today everyone….dismissed.

Scene: We see the officers making their way to their assigned boats. The ZPD special boats are built by SAFE craft of the Rain Forest District and are modeled after the US Navy Mark VI Patrol boat. The camera follows the crew of Special Boat number 6.

Boxy (Otter)

Keith (Otter)

Snow Cone (Sea Lion)

Officer Mikado (Sea lion)

Officer Jimmy Kendrich (Polar Bear) Master pilot

Officer Bill Quill (Polar Bear) Navigator/Radar

Officer Randy Sabel (Wolf) deck gunner

Officer Gregory Blitzard (Polar Bear) Engineer

Scene: The crew of number 5 climbs aboard with the camera following Jim Kendrich into the pilot cabin.

Kendrich: (Voice) I'm Jim Kendrich from Tundra Town, I've been with ZPD for nine years and Special Boats for six. My current crew of officers has been with me now for two years but some of us have been with Speck-boats for years.

Kendrich: (From the cockpit) This is my seat. The Radar/Navigator sits next to me. The engineer sits behind us monitoring the engine board. These boats are real beasts just power wise, we have a pair of "Jaguars" with a total of 9,000 Horse Power, engines not the real cats, which can push this baby at full throttle to 160 knots but you don't go that fast unless it's a dire emergency.

Scene: Kendrich runs through the start procedure and soon the two big engines whine up with the sound of a jet….

Kendrich: Doesn't that sound beautiful? The Mark VI is a very agile boat, very forgiving to the operator. It can turn 360 on a Zootopian silver piece and there's nothing on the water right now that could outrun it successfully, Best thing about the Mark VI is that it has good fuel to distance legs even at high speed so you're not going to get away from her easily.

Scene: We see Kendrich work the throttles then we watch from the outside as the Mark VI pulls from its' dock to join the other boats as they slowly make their way down the channel in a line and out to where they'll split up and run to their assigned locations for patrol. The camera comes into focus on the bow gunner for number 5, Officer Randy Sabel (Timber Wolf)

Sabel: I'm Officer Randy Sabel. I've only been with "Speck-boats" for a year but I've been with the ZPD going on six years now. I transferred here from Tundra Town SWAT because I'm proficient with firearms maintenance and large caliber weapons are my specialty.

Scene: Sabel is showing off the bow gun, the Mark III "Zastubrah" Multi-Purpose ordinance deploying cannon.

Sabel: This is the Mark III "Nasty Zasty" it's a 60 millimeter gun. You can see here the box feeder line that runs down to the amo box under the deck. This weapon responds to voice command so I can tell it to load any type of round I need. It's a non-lethal weapon, it's not designed to kill or hurt Mammals on purpose but it can make your day really suck. The "Zasty" can fire net rounds or smoke and chemical agents or rounds to destroy engines or rounds to rip hulls to shreds. You certainly don't want to be on the angry end of this weapon. On the back of the boat we have your standard M-60 machine gun which usually does enough to get your attention and compliance. Normally one or the other will be manned if we have to stop a boat suspected of some serious offense.

Scene: The camera goes to the back of the boat where the two sea lions and the two otters are working to put equipment vests and body cams on the Seals…

Mikado: (Sea Lion) I'm officer Mikado. I've been with the ZPD for four years. Obviously myself and Snow Cone are a little limb limited so we're not armed. Even trying to work arming rigs to our equipment vests would be a problem in restricted mobility. Our jobs are rescue, recovery, inspection and seizure. A lot of drug pushers and movers will try to hide their stuff in deep water with a flag tether that looks like trash or a floating coke can or something like that thinking the PD can't dive that deep. It's also not smart to try and take us on in the water? If you've ever been hit by a Mack truck then you get the idea what one of us booking through the water at 20 knots can do to you….say nothing of getting a nice bite in the butt from our teeth.

Snow Cone: (Sea Lion) Ever seen a tiger fly out of the water? Tigers can swim pretty good for cats except when they get launched when you hit them doing vertical at around 20 or 25 knots. I did that to one and Mikado and myself played catch with the guy till he surrendered. Did I say I worked the circus before I became a cop?

Scene: We see Boat number 5 doing a medium speed run over the waterway.

Mikado: (voice) You worked as a prostitute before you became a cop.

ZCOPS title flash

Snow Cone: (voice) No salmon for you tonight wise ass.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade from Black)

ZCOPS Logo

(Fade into scene)

 **Scene Location: The South Savanna coasts**

 **Time: Late Morning**

Scene: We have a front on view of boat number 7 nicknamed "Lucky Strike" on the pilot house.

Voice of the Pilot/master Officer Semmi Otono (African Lion) : I'm Officer Otono, I've been with ZPD for eight years and special boats for six. Number Seven's been my boat since I started out as the deck gunner.

Semmi Otono: (At the controls) Today we're plying the waters along the South Coast between Savanna Central and Savanna Square. This is where most of the graduating seniors will be out having boat parties, of course every year want to let them have their fun but safety's the big thing here….we don't want someone's son or daughter to leave school and the home life behind only to cut their life short because things went crazy. Out here on the water….you can get yourself in a mess real quick.

Semmi Otono: (At the controls) So we have two polar bears. Vince Lock who's my Navigator. Back behind us is Bergsby our engineer. We have two otters, two harbor seals and the front gunner is a wolf. That's the standard compliment with all our boats.

Scene: The camera is above the Seven as it approaches a boat anchored and floating with mammals obviously partying around the deck.

Semmi Otono: (At the controls) Here we go. Not an hour past graduation and already we got one of the big party boats out here. I'm going to hit the PA system and call them..."Zootopia registry ZT-0273-AH this is ZPD number seven coming along side for a mandatory inspection. Boat master show yourself?

Scene: A Gray wolf shows himself and waves with a smaller wolf waving his arms and jumping around to the music in front of the larger one.

Cameo: It's Will and Alex from the Harmarist comics.

Scene: The crew of the Lucky Seven tie up to the large party boat, a 50 foot cabin cruiser, and Semmi comes out to talk to Will Gray.

Semmi Otono: Congratulations on graduation. Officer Otono, ZPD Special Boat Squadron.

Will Gray: Will Gray. Thank you Sir.

Semmi Otono: So who's Mastering besides you?

Scene: Will gestures to a Hippo.

Will Gray: This is Marty McTon

Semmi Otono: You two are not drinking right?

Will Gray: No Sir.

Scene: Officer Vince Lock tests both Will and Marty and find them good.

Semmi Otono: You have anyone underage on board?

Will Gray: Just my little brother. This is Alex.

Scene: Officer Lock tests Alex. Finds him good.

Semmi Otono: So far things here look square. We're counting the number of Mammals to get a weight average to see if the boat can safely support all of them. We're checking the safety equipment, the vessel title, Will's mastering license. The only thing we'll recommend is that because everyone who's of age to consume spirits is on board, they should at least wear a flotation device and not jump around too much. It's way to easy to get intoxicated and tumble off the boat. For some mammals it could quickly get them in big trouble.

Semmi Otono: (To Will) Everything checks out great Will. Here's an emergency card to call the ZPD directly in case you get into trouble. All of you have a good time and congratulations on finishing school. Keep it safe ok?

Will Gray: We sure will Sir.

Scene: We see Lucky Seven separate from the party boat and get underway again.

Semmi Otono: I like that kind of interaction. That wolf had some nice manors.

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Semmi Otono: the boat's in good order, hopefully the rest of graduation day will go the same way.

(Fade to Black)

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo with sound of boat siren

 **Scene Location: Canal District/Meadow lands waterway**

 **Time: Late Morning**

 **Boat number 2 responding to a jumper report**

Scene: We see number 2 screaming over the water at full throttle with a heavy white frothy wake behind it with the siren screaming and the lights flashing.

Boat Master/Pilot: Officer Lou Ivon (Polar Bear) Lou Ivon, I've been an officer for eight years, speck-boats for four. We just got a call of a jumper off the Luna Lanes Bridge. That's about a 90 foot drop into the channel and at that height where the water isn't that deep...you're going to hit the bottom. The report is that it was an antelope who just stopped their car on the bridge center and launched themselves over the side.

Scene: Number 2 cruises to a stand still under the bridge as the two seals go overboard and the otters pull out the boat's emergency medical gear.

Officer Ivon to Officer Mike Saxbey (Polar bear) : I'll be surprised if the neck or the legs didn't get broken on impact. Damn….why do we see so many of these around this month?

Mike Saxbey: Usually, and we don't get shocked about it, it's Lemmings. They have been trying to solve the Lemming suicide problem for years. Sometimes we get a call and you have a hundred or so of the little guys following each other off cliffs, bridges….something triggers them to want to take themselves out and we just can't figure out why.

Officer Ivon: Right now we have two harbor seals, Officers Kerrick and Polick down below looking for the antelope. We're at the golden fifteen here, we have fifteen minutes to get the poor thing on deck or this can turn into a carcass recovery.

Scene: The two Seals break the surface with the antelope clipped to their vests and swim to the back diving platform. Saxby and Ivon snatch the antelope and drag him onboard. Where the two otter officers go to work.

Officer Gino Culp (Otter) Putting in the inabater line down the throat. Gonna get the water out of the lungs. We got a weak pulse.

Officer Denis Wilson (Otter) Left hip's broke. Probably smacked the bottom when he went in...Lou?! I need the air girdle?

Scene: Boat 2 starts up and races up the channel to the nearest landing dock. Wilson and Ivon strap an air restraint girdle around the Gazelle's lower body while Culp starts getting water out of the lungs.

Officer Culp: Come on Gazelle…..come on…..don't give up yet dude! Cough! Cough dude!

Scene: The Gazelle coughs and throws up water.

Officer Culp: Come on…..breath….there you go.

Officer Wilson: (To camera) The air girdle will hold his broken hip still and keep pressure around his mid and calf just in case we have internal bleeding. We still have a pulse and he's at least breathing shallow. We're going to need a stiff board when we pull up.

Scene: Boat 2 pulls up to a dock where two medical gazelle stand waiting.

Officer Ivon:(to the EMT crew) We need a stiff board!

Scene: Ivon takes the board and quickly he and Officer Saxbey strap the gazelle to it.

Officer Ivon: Sax? Grab the other side.

Scene: Sax and Ivon get ready to dead weight the Gazelle.

Officer Ivon: On three….one…..two….three!

Scene: Ivon and Saxbey muscle the Gazelle off the boat and into the ambulance. Ivon puts a paw on the shoulder of one of the medical Gazzele.

Officer Ivon: Weak pulse. Shallow breathing. Broken left hip.

Scene: The ambulance pulls away as the crew gets back onto number two.

Officer Ivon: That was good. We got there fast, the seals worked quick and we got the poor guy up within the "golden 15" chances are? he'll live.

Scene: Ivon pulls out two big Salmon from a cooler box and throws them to the Seals.

Officer Ivon: Since these guys live in the water? They take most of their pay in fish and they're pretty happy to take these "nice awards" for good work. Hopefully that Gazelle will pull through because he was pretty messed up below the stomach.

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Officer Ivon: Suicide's just an ever constant demon we have to fight even in a great place like Zootopia.

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo

 **Scene Location: Canal District/Meadow lands waterway**

 **Time: Mid-day**

 **Boat number 9 doing spot inspection check on 200 foot cargo ship off Tundra Town.**

Scene: Officer John Hurdle (White Tiger) is on the bridge of cargo ship "TS Pack Mule" is reviewing record books and logs.

John Hurdle: Officer John Hurdle, been a police officer for ten years and in special boats for six. What we're doing is a surprise sea worthiness inspection and cargo manifest check. Make sure they're carrying what their manifest records claim and that the ship is is good order.

Scene: Hurdle turns to the ship's master, (a Silver back gorilla) and points out something in the book.

John Hurdle: So it says here that three years ago you had a problem with the rudder centering bearing box? That it was binding up frequently? Well the ship pulled in for maintenance and upkeep twice in the three year period and there's no record of the problem being addressed.

Ship's Captain: Myself? I only took Master of this vessel a year ago.

John Hurdle: I know that Sir? But every Master is required to review his red flag book when the notations have the "attention" block checked, which it was.

Ship's Captain: It's possible they fixed it and didn't give the ship any copies?

John Hurdle: See...if the centering box is still acting up? Have you received any reports from the engine crew about it?

Ship's captain: Not a word Sir.

John Hurdle: If the centering box binds up while you're trying to turn the ship and you're in port? You'll have a run-a-way vessel with the turn qualities of a drunk elephant and….that's not good. Have you got WiFi aboard?

Ship's Captain: Yes we do.

John Hurdle: Contact the owner and ask them if they have an updated maintenance record for the centering box? If not? You'll have to restrict your rudder swing, lengthen your turns and get a tug boat to pull you into port instead of cruising in. I'm not going to cite you right now but this has to be clarified before you try going underway from your next port.

Ship's captain: Alright.

Scene: A wolf officer enters the bridge.

Officer Sandy raider: Boss? The manifest checks out but they're using the old duck bill cargo fastening chain locks. Those things were re-called a decade ago because they can jolt loose in rough weather. We found 38 of them already sprung.

John Hurdle: That changes things. Captain? I'm afraid I have to write a citation against the vessel owner and order you that you follow us to the closest port of docking. You can not be allowed to progress with bad securing clamps because up here the weather can change from calm to mad in minutes and if your cargo starts getting thrown around because of bad securing devices? You and your crew are the one's in trouble.

Captain: The citation's against me?

John Hurdle: Partially you because the responsibility for cargo security and ship's safety is on you but also on the owner because they have to furnish you with the right equipment. This ship shouldn't have left without the maintenance records being squared away and it shouldn't have left at all with bad clamping gear.

Scene: The camera shows the 9 boat from the front with the cargo ship following behind it.

John Hurdle: That's bad for the owner. When you count the amount of fines from the citation, the fuel they spent getting out this far and the incidentals like transport costs and things….the owners going to be out some pretty Zootopian silver, that's what you get when the dots and jots aren't done before you set sail.

Fade into ZCOPS logo

John Hurdle: Better we catch them though before they get a serious mishap that really bites their butt wallet.

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo

 **Scene Location: Canal District/Meadow lands waterway**

 **Time: early afternoon**

 **Scene Location: The South Savanna coasts**

 **Boat Seven "Lucky Strike"**

Scene: The Lucky Strike is moving fast but without the lights going.

Voice of the Pilot/master Officer Semmi Otono (African Lion) : We just got a call from our "eyes high" one of our crane officers flying over South Savanna and he just saw a "smooth hull" sport job with two individuals in it almost do a bow to bow with another boat and they are hauling tail and cutting up where they shouldn't be.

Scene: Officer Kyle Snickers (Wolf) pokes his head into the pilot house.

Snickers: Odie? You want me on the bow gun?

Officer Semmi Otono: Yes. Load a steel slug into the Mark III if we need to blow the engines apart. "Eyes High" says they're acting crazy and reckless.

Scene: We watch Snickers move to the bow gun.

Snickers: (To the gun) Gun….load steel slug!

Scene: We hear the gun's breach cycle and lock a steel slug round into the chamber.

Snickers: (On the radio) Mark III, one steel slug round in the chamber, gun's hot.

Officer Semmi Otono: (On the radio) Gun's hot aye.

Snickers: There they are….I really don't want to hit their engines with a slug round to stop them. You hit an outboard with a high velocity shell and there's worries about fragmentation. Problem is? This doesn't look like a prop job so the only way to really disable it is to hit the engine block.

Officer Semmi Otono: (On the radio) WATER CRAFT AHEAD! THIS IS THE ZOOTOPIA POLICE SPECIAL BOAT NUMBER 7! STOP AT ONCE AND HEEL NOW!

Scene: The boat continues to move ahead of "Lucky Strike"

Officer Semmi Otono: (On the radio) WATER CRAFT AHEAD! THIS IS THE ZOOTOPIA POLICE SPECIAL BOAT NUMBER 7! STOP RIGHT NOW AND SECURE YOUR ENGINES! WE WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN!

Scene: The boat slows down and comes to a stop as "Lucky Strike" slowly approaches. The two occupants stand up in the driver and passenger seat and Snickers shakes his head…

Snickers: (Radio) Are you kidding me?

Officer Semmi Otono: What is it Snick?

Snickers: They're cubs. Probably not a shade into puberty.

Scene: The "Lucky Strike" drifts next to the boat and Officer's Otano and Vince Lock climb aboard the civilian speed boat.

Officer Semmi Otono: Do you two know why we stopped you? How old are you?

Cameos: Keralu and Ninji Mauldi (gray colored lion cubs) from Kimba's new adventures.

Keralu: I'm fifteen and my brother's the same.

Officer Semmi Otono: Let's try it again before I bust your butt. What's your age?

Keralu: Thirteen.

Officer Semmi Otono: Who's boat is this?

Ninji: Our Dad's

Officer Lock: Give me the key's Milk drinker.

Keralu: You can….

Scene: Ninji punches Keralu in the shoulder.

Ninji: Shut up dufus! It was "his" idea Officer! He took the boat!

Keralu: Little snitch!

Scene: Keralu and Ninji start cat scratch fighting each other and growling and hissing until the officers pull them apart.

Lock: Stop it or we'll cuff the both of you!

Officer Semmi Otono: What's your father's phone number?

Keralu: Don't call our Dad?! Please?! He'll rip our tails off!

Officer Semmi Otono: You'll be in jail if you don't! You cubs are facing multiple infractions now what's the number?

Ninji: 109-884-2136. I told you not to take the boat stupid!

Keralu: Little creep!

Scene: Officer lock puts Keralu on his stomach and cuffs him.

Lock: Doesn't feel good does it? Just calm your coals kid.

Officer Semmi Otono: (On the phone) Hello? Mister Maudi? Say….do you know where your cubs are right now? This is Officer Otono of the ZPD. Well your cubs right now are on your boat south of the Saharra's and we have them in custody. They were "wild driving" it and Ninji here insist Keralu took the boat. Well...we have to impound the boat and hold the cubs at the station till you come pick them up. Yes…..the impound will cost. You want Keralu to spend all night in a cell? Process him? Seriously? And spank Ninji? Well Sir….we can't do the spanking. Oh kay so you'll murder "him" when you get to the station house? Ok Sir….we'll see you when you show up.

Officer Semmi Otono: (To Lock) Process the older brother as an adult, the younger one as a juvenile.

Keralu: I don't wanna go to jail!

Officer Semmi Otono: You should have though about that when you decided to take the boat son. Officer Lock? Read Keralu his rights, he's under arrest for hazarding a water craft and other counts once we're done investigating this.

Scene: The officers put Keralu and Ninji on the "Lucky Strike" and tie a tow rope to their boat. Ninji sits in the pilot house in a chair while Keralu sits hand cuffed and child seated on the floor…

Ninji: I told you not to take the boat!

Keralu: You're such a suck up to father!

Officer Lock: You both lucky you didn't cause any serious damages or worse killed any mammals or yourselves. A boat is nothing too fool around with out here.

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Officer Lock: We have more important work to do than stop to peel dead lion cubs off of crashed boats.

(Fade to black)

 **end of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zootopia**

 **zcops**

 **SEA KNIGHTS**

By Dan 1966

(c) Zootopia 2016. Walt Disney Animated Studios

(c) COPS (on-going television series)

For Fandom enjoyment only. No monitary gain expected nor desired. All rights respected.

Forewords: Another script for a "COPS" episode filmed in Zootopia. This time the cameras follow the ZPD's water borne members of the Sea Knights Precinct who maintain the law on the water ways and respond to emergencies like boaters in trouble, attempted suicides, Water way enforcement and drug interdiction.

 **Part 2**

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo

 **Time: Mid Afternoon**

 **Scene Location: Inner City waterways between Riverside in the South and Fruit Market in the North.**

 **Boat Six**

Boat number 6 crew

Boxy (Otter)

Keith (Otter)

Snow Cone (Sea Lion)

Officer Mikado (Sea lion)

Officer Jimmy Kendrich (Polar Bear) Master pilot

Officer Bill Quill (Polar Bear) Navigator/Radar

Officer Randy Sabel (Wolf) deck gunner

Scene: Jimmy Kendrich gets a radio call from Sinjin (Asian Sea Crane) who's doing sky surveillance above downtown…

Sinjin: Closest boat to Heard Island respond?

Kendrich: Boat Six Sinjin what's up?

Sinjin: Six? I have a craft down below, a 30 foot flat skiff matching one of our marks? No side identification tag, three occupants a weasel, a honey badger and a Doberman Pincher. Give me your WIFI receiver number and I'll flash you a pick. They just pulled off Heard and I see a couple of shovels and a bulged tarp. Tell me they can't be this stupid?

Kendrich: Don't be surprised. They try to look like innocent treasure hunters or clam diggers.

Sinjin: Sending pics now.

Scene: Kendrich and Bill Quill look at the photos…

Bill Quill: I'm going to run the Doberman past "HQ"

Kendrich: (To camera) We use Asian Cranes for the bulk of our airborne surveillance because they're unobtrusive and they carry good ProGo-Cams". Sometimes we'll fly a drone close and get a mark to freak out so they give themselves away.

Scene: Bill Quill pulls a print-out from the printer at his console.

Bill Quill: The Doberman is Hanz Luffloon. Two priors for "Super Cat" dealing and Khat pushing.

Kendrich: (To Shinjin on radio) Shin? Are they leading or closing?

Shinjin: Closing. They're riding center of the channel.

Kendrich: (To Bill Quill) We'll pop the "brights and screamers" about 20 yards off.

Scene: Kendrich calls to Officer Randy Sabel

Kendrich: Saber? Up on the Nasty and lock a slug.

Scene: The camera follows Randy Sabel to the 60mm Nasty Zasty where he hooks up his head mic…

Sabel: Gun. Load Steel slug round.

Scene: The gun's breach clicks as it loads a slug round.

Sabel: (To Kendrich) Nasty's up and loaded. Weapon is hot.

Scene: In the pilot Kendrich pats Bill Quill.

Kendrich: Go to the sixty Bill? (On radio) Boxy and Ken? Get on the gunnel wall with your MP-5's. Seals in the water.

Scene: Boxy and Ken cock their MP-5 sub-machine guns and stoop with the boat's side protecting them while the two Harbor seals slip into the channel from the boat's tail end.

Scene: With Kendrich back in the pilot house.

Kendrich: ( To camera) So what we're going to do is as they come down to us? At twenty yards I'll push the throttles up, turn the wheel and "cap the T" on their bow so all our weapons are covering them. That should deter them from doing something foolish.

Scene: We see the boat with the three "Mammals of interest" coming down the channel with Boat Six moving up the channel from Shinjin's view.

Shinjin: (by radio) Ok...they're slowing down….they saw you but they're going slower. They're not reaching for anything.

Kendrich: Ok….get ready….we're going to pop them in a minute.

Scene: Both boats close nose to nose to twenty yards. Kendrich opens the throttle, lights up the lights, hits the siren, swings the boat to a sliding stop and blocks the other boat!

Kendrichs: (Sound System) YOU IN THE BOAT! STOP THE ENGINE AND GET YOUR PAWS UP! THIS IS ZPD SPECIAL BOAT SIX! DO NOT TRY ANYTHING STUPID! I SAID GET YOUR DAMN PAWS UP!

Scene: The three mammals in the blocked boat raise their arms as the two otters move to draw down on them with their machine guns.

Boxy: Get on your knees, cross your legs and lock your paw fingers with palms up behind your heads! DO IT NOW!

Scene: Keith jumps aboard the blocked boat and one after another he cuffs the three mammals.

Keith:(to Quill) Which on of these has the priors?

Bill Quill: The Doberman

Keith: (To the Doberman) Want to keep silent and wait or do you want to come clean? What were you guys doing on Heard Island? Crabbing?

Hanz Luffloon: Nine….It must have been obvious?

Keith: Under the tarp?

Hanz Luffloon: "Ja"

Keith: How much?

Hanz Luffloon: About two hundred fifty pounds.

Keith: Of what?

Hanz Luffloon: Super Nip.

Keith: (To Kendrich) Two fifty in Super!

Scene: The three mammals are brought aboard the Six where they are processed, photographed and sat on the deck in cuffs while Keith and Boxy carefully handle the bags of super-concentrated Cat Nip.

Kendrich: (Showing off a Glad sandwich bag full of nip) This just puts a little dent in the market. Super Nip's pretty potent, gives felines a real crazy high that just spins them insane and they end up doing a lot of property damage and the crash can be pretty frightening, we've had felines vomit while passed out after exhausting themselves….It's popular with cubs and kittens but it's way too pure and way to dangerous which is why it's a schedule 1 Botanical agent just like Night Howlers. But we'll stay on the trade's tail….

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Kendrich: Till we wipe it out for good.

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo

(Sound of boat siren screaming)

 **Scene Location: East Cast of Sahara Square**

 **Boat Number 7 "Lucky Strike" responding to water borne distress call.**

Voice of the Pilot/master Officer Semmi Otono (African Lion) : We just got a call from Boat Eight "Eight Ball" that they need assistance on a distress call they received from a boater. Apparently there were two polar bear cubs on an inner tube and one of them went under and hasn't come back up. A civilian boat took the youngest on board and has been with "Eight Ball" for about twenty minutes. The two seals on "Eight Ball" have been in the water about that long and we'll deploy our two once we come up.

Scene: We see "Lucky Strike" coming up on the scene and its' two Harbor seals go off the back as it glides up to join "Eight Ball" mastered by Sargent Toothin who's tied up to the boat that found the younger cub.

Sargent Toothin: (To Otono) They were already far off the shore when the older one went under. We figure with the current and drift we have around a fifty yard by at least a mile long search track on 300 degrees from true North.

Officer Semmi Otono: How long have your seals been in the water?

Sargent Toothin: Twenty five minutes now. Total estimated time probably fourty to fourty five.

Officer Semmi Otono: Alright….We're going to go on 300 degrees about a thousand yards and sweep your way. Are there any buoys close by?

Sargent Toothin: Checked them….nothing.

Officer Semmi Otono: Any contact information for the family.

Sargent Toothin: I got a number from the younger one. He's scared stiff but he got it out.

Officer Semmi Otono: Call Benjamin at main HQ and make arrangements to call the Department Chaplain and the Grief Counselor and have them come down to Dusky Pier so when we make the call to the family, they can meet them there.

Sargent Toothin: We'll do.

Scene: We see "Lucky Strike" pull away and move 1000 yards towards shore where the otters go over the sides to join the seals in sweeping the water.

Officer Semmi Otono: (To the Camera) This doesn't look good. Polar bears are good swimmers but we're way past the time the cub should have come up and we've passed the Golden fifteen. What we'll do is keep sweeping the track until an hour has gone by….then we know for sure the cub is…..gone. We warn over and over that the water out here is dangerous and unless you're a surfer or a professional swimmer, you have no business floating around on something as slick and dangerous as a tire tube. This water doesn't play nice, you have rip currents, eddies and strong underwater distrubances that can get you int trouble real quick.

Scene: Back on the "Eight Ball" Sargent Toothin is calling Benjamin Clawhauser at Precinct One…

Sargent Toothin: (To Clawhauser by phone) Ben? Sargent Toothin with Special Boats. I'm calling to report a possible fatality involving a cub off the East Coast of Sahara Square.

Clawhauser: Please tell me it's not turning out that way?

Sargent Toothin: I wish not. They're polar bear cubs. We have the younger one but the older one went under and it's almost been an hour. Before I call the family? We need the Chaplain and the Grief counselor available at Dusky Pier. You should notify Officer Snarloff too so they can't miss the Chaplain and the counselor when they arrive.

Scene: Realizing that they can't find the cub. The seals climb back onto their boats and there is a emotional reaction by the crew as "Eight Ball and "Lucky Strike" head for Dusky Pier with the younger Polar bear cub wrapped in a blanket and being held by one of the Polar Bear officers.

Sargent Toothin: This part of our job? It sucks. (Toothin weeps a little) I know…. Big tough Polar Bear right? And I just called the family to tell them to come down to Dusky Pier because something terrible has happened to one of their cubs. That's one call you can't remain detached from….damn….

Scene: News media can be seen already flocking around the pier.

Sargent Toothin: What the ****? What the **** damn *****. Who the **** called the damn media?! I'm going to snap someone's *****balls off! Damn disrespectful media ******.

Officer Daniel Rathgate: (Otter) Calm down Toothy...it's been an hour, they were bound to get word of it.

Sargent Toothin: Doesn't mean I have to be polite to the ****** ****** not one damn bit polite. I swear they start pushing mics into the face of this scared little cub and someone's ****** is getting ******** bit the ******** off."

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Sargent Toothin:The family deserves some damn respect and privacy. Gawd damn it they just lost their cub. Uncaring media bastards.

(Fade to black)

(Fade in from Black)

ZCOPS logo

 **Time: Late Afternoon**

 **Scene Location: Inner City waterways, Duck Island Park near Acacia Street**

 **Boat Six, Public involvement tour**

Scene: The boat is docked at the pier on Duck Island so school cubs and their teachers can climb all over it and the officers explain their various jobs and the tools and weapons they have.

Officer Merkado: This is the nice side of our job, taking time to get personal with the public. We take the "cubs and kits" out for a spin, throw the boat around, shoot off blanks from the guns, do Paw to Paw combat demonstrations to show em how even the otters can do take downs of mammals bigger than them. We have a ton of tricks up our sleeves when it comes to combative skills.

Scene: Keith (otter) is demonstrating Paw to Paw against Bill Quill (Polar Bear)

Keith: Afternoon everyone, I'm officer Keith and this stunningly ugly beast is officer Bill.

Bill Quill: Growl

Keith: Isn't he fierce compared to meak "wittle" me a poor defenseless otter? So how's a shrimp like me going to arrest a big ugly baffoon?

Bill Quill: After our demonstration kids? I'm going to teach you have to make Otter on the barby. And I'm not talking about the doll.

Keith: Easy there bruiser. Now...I'm wearing what's called a "shake" vest. It's your standard issue police vest except...this one contains a battery pack in the back that's tied to this glove. Now let's say Bill's getting sick and tired of me calling him a fat sack of bloated bear lard?

Scene: Bill attacks Keith with a club. Keith climbs up Bill's chest and slaps his paw into him….

Keith: So….obviously the power is disconnected right now or big bad Bill would be poor flying backward onto his tail Bill. This pack puts out enough juice to take down elephants. This allows a little guy like me to stun guys like Bill until we can cuff him.

Scene: Kids and teachers clap.

Bill Quill: So? And thanks Keith. And yes….I am ugly. But seriously. Can someone tell me what happens next week?

Scene: A young giraffe waves his leg.

Giraffe: It's summer break!

Scene: The kids cheer.

Bill Quill: Yes….summer break which means for many of you? The beach, sand castles, chasing females…..or males, and swimming. Today, we got a very sad reminder of how dangerous the water is around Zootopia. A young Polar Bear cub got into trouble. It doesn't matter if you're good in the water, live in the water or you can float in the water well. The water conditions around Zootopia can change in a 'lickety split". One cub is one cub too much, police officers have the same feelings as all of you and we don't want to be the one who calls your parents to say something terrible happened to you. You're all going on school break tomorrow and all of you should come back to school when it's over so read these pamphlets over with your parents please? We want you to have fun and wave to you as we ride by….we don't want to have to pull you out of the water because you bit off more water than you could chew.

Scene: Boat Six pulls away from Duck Island with the cubs waving and cheering.

Randy Sabel: That was nice. Hopefully those "cubs and kits" will heed what we tell em? It's good that we concentrate so much on community outreach and the way we present ourselves to the public. It's very important we maintain the best paws and claws appearance….

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Randy Sabel: Better to have the population working with us than against us because we don't live up to the image we project.

(Fade to black)

 **Scene Location: South of Sahara Central**

 **Time: Early Evening**

 **Boat number 2 responding to incident call from ZFD (Fire Department)**

Scene: Boat Number two is closing distance with a fire department response boat.

Boat Master/Pilot: Officer Lou Ivon (Polar Bear) We just got a call from the ZFD's fire boat. Apparently some celebrating graduates decided to pull out some illegal cannon shells, you know….those fat mortars the professionals shoot off at the casinos in Sahara Square? Well….one plus one does not mean two apparently because the shell detonated before it left the piece of pipe they used and…..it's a mess.

Scene: Boat number two slides up to the ZFD fire boat. We see how bad the explosion was because the party boat the other Mammals were on is half sunk in the water.

Officer Lou Ivon: Hi Chief.

Chief Washgrass (Timber wolf): Hi Lou…

Officer Lou Ivon: Damn….do you need seals and otters in the water?

Chief Washgrass: No Lou….we recovered….what we could find.

Scene: Lou Ivon climbs aboard the fire boat and joins Chief Washgrass in looking at the destroyed party boat.

Chief Washgrass: From what we got from the Puma who was in control of the boat? He brought four of those big shells with him and they had an aluminum pipe to shoot them….first mistake. The pipe was too tight for the shell...mistake two. The escape gases built up in the tube because the bottom was seal welded….mistake number three. The gases blew apart the pipe and then the shell exploded before it cleared the mouth of the tube.

Officer Lou Ivon: How many were on the boat?

Chief Washgrass: She was overloaded. The elephant holding the tube? Not an elephant any more, not even enough for a hand bag. From what we recovered we have six killed outright. Another...a female Gazelle…..her legs were blown off...she bled out and died after we showed up. Another six mammals were blown off the boat...two drowned. Mister Puma was thrown ten yards past the bow but he was standing on the bow when the shell exploded and didn't get anything worse than bruised ears and temporary hearing loss.

Scene: Lou directs the seals and otters to get measurements and photos of the destroyed boat.

Chief Washgrass: Here's Puma's wallet. We have him in our cabin. He's near catatonic. Just….just didn't understand what he was playing with.

Scene: Cheif Washgrass leads Lou into the cabin where the young puma is sitting shaking and sobbing…

Lou: Hi. What's your name? Your boat master license says Chris Reed, is that correct? Chris Reed from Savanna Square?

Scene: The Puma nods.

Lou: You realize we have to take you into custody? How serious this is? You realize some of your friends who just graduated today are now dead because of the shells you brought on board?

Scene: The Puma nods and cries.

Lou: Look….Chris….this is very important. Tell me honestly? How did you get your hands on those shells? Did you steal them? Industrial fireworks mortars are a controlled explosive device. Do you understand that possession of them without a license is a felony?

Scene: The puma puts his hands to his face and cries.

Lou: Chris? Chris?! Look at me?...look at me face to face. Right here, eyes on my snoot. Chris? How did you get them? Did you steal them?

Scene: The Puma shakes his head.

Lou: Where did you get them? Who gave them to you? Do you know who gave them to you?

Scene: The puma nods.

Lou: I'm going to give you this note book Chris? I want you to write the name or names of who gave you the shells? Did you pay for them? Did you give any money for them?

Scene: The Puma shakes his head. Then writes in the note book and hands it to Lou.

Lou: Good boy. Now we have to take you into custody, I'm sorry but this is what this comes too. If your story is true Chris? Chances are the mammals who gave you the shells are going to be worse off than you as far as the law. Now stand up.

Scene: Lou frisks then cuffs the Puma and hands him off to Officer Saxbey (polar bear) and minutes later...Lou is calling Benjamin Clawhauser.

Lou: Ben? This is Lou from Speck-boat calling concerning the accident with the detonated mortar shell on the party boat.

Benjamin: I've been hearing the details from the radio.

Lou: I talked to the Puma who was the master of the boat and he gave me a few names. He says they gave him the shells and he didn't do any transaction. You ready to copy so they can get processed with search and arrest warrants?

Benjamin: Proceed.

Lou: (beeeep) (beeee) (beeeeep) got those? Repeat back.

Bejamin: Names are (beeeep) (beeee) (beeeeep)

Lou: Spot on. For the desk log….fatalities nine….injured four.

Bejamin: Fatalities nine….injured four. Recorded. Damn…please say they died quick?

Lou: Not all of them. Process those names quick. Those mammals don't deserve to walk the streets past dawn tomorrow. Ivon out.

Scene: Boat two finishes its' work and with air bladders attached to the wrecked party boat, it begins to tow it back to the shore.

Lou Ivon: I'll tell you what's going to happen next. Our land guys will execute warrants against those three individuals and if the Puma's story holds true? Those mammals are looking at illegal explosives transfer, Transfer of explosives to an unlicensed user. Illegal transfer of explosives to a mammal under 21 yeard old. Nine counts of murder and thirteen counts of intent to commit bodily injury by association. The thing that will work in favor of Chris Reed is that he told the truth which will probably result in mister-meaner charges. The court will take into account that he just had most of his friends turned into chunks…

Fade into ZCOPS logo

Lou Ivon: He has to live with that horror the rest of his life. That's enough punishment for fooling with stuff you have no idea can be that destructive.

(Fade to black)

End credits to ZCOPS

 **The end**


End file.
